Event/heroes festival
__TOC__ The Heroes' Festival is the EverQuest II Anniversary celebration, first introduced to the game for the 5th anniversary on November 24, 2009. Heroes' Festival 2011 will run from 12:01am PST on November 18, 2010 through 11:59pm PST on November 28, 2010. from the in-game calendar. Quests NEW! Too many alts? Use our Heroes' Festival Quest Tracker (EQ2) to help keep track of them during the event! ---- Though denizens of Norrath are seen celebrating the festival in every city, only Freeport and Qeynos will offer quests to players. Exiles can speak to eq2 mob:a Heroes' Festival promoter (06c2dd328b62ea63becf519706f53a1e) at in eq2 zone:Haven to be teleported to either Antonica or Commonlands and can attempt to sneak into the cities from there. Freeport *eq2 quest:Thumore's Absence (1729eb451c1291b222f5c9e44874ab4b) - Speak with eq2 mob:Darrget Xyl'mir near the Mage Academy at in eq2 zone:North Freeport (non-repeatable) **eq2 quest:Shattered Remains - Speak to eq2 mob:Thumore D'armer (8ceb49f687fd0296d7d3457de7efe69c) in eq2 zone:A Collection of Dreams (repeatable once per year) * eq2 quest:Freeport Band Aid - Speak to eq2 mob:Swynend Sithtenius near Execution Plaza in eq2 zone:West Freeport (non-repeatable) ** eq2 quest:Aggressive Advertising in Freeport - Speak to eq2 mob:Swynend Sithtenius (repeatable every 2 hours) * eq2 quest:Missing Decorations in Freeport - Speak to eq2 mob:Slinks Hardtoes near Execution Plaza in eq2 zone:West Freeport (repeatable every 2 hours) *eq2 quest:Festive Flames in Freeport - Speak to eq2 mob:Gandy Gearlotta (86fb6f764b2995f20e1bea03813b2c6d) east of the Execution Plaza in eq2 zone:West Freeport (repeatable every 2 hours) Qeynos *eq2 quest:Thumore's Absence (1e7e98523ff5f0f970a9011237d214f7) - Speak to eq2 mob:Milupet Cogsory west of the Claymore monument in eq2 zone:North Qeynos (non-repeatable) **eq2 quest:Shattered Remains - Speak to eq2 mob:Thumore D'armer (8ceb49f687fd0296d7d3457de7efe69c) in eq2 zone:A Collection of Dreams (repeatable once per year) * eq2 quest:Qeynos Band Aid - Speak to eq2 mob:Slippery Toughshield next to the Claymore monument in eq2 zone:North Qeynos (non-repeatable) ** eq2 quest:Aggressive Advertising in Qeynos - Speak to eq2 mob:Slippery Toughshield (repeatable every 2 hours) * eq2 quest:Missing Decorations in Qeynos - Speak to eq2 mob:Lillita Softpaws near the broker building in eq2 zone:North Qeynos (repeatable every 2 hours) *eq2 quest:Festive Flames in Qeynos - Speak to eq2 mob:Gandy Gearlotta (8cc9c2c1d3a7c360067627a7d928a898) just south of the Claymore monument in eq2 zone:North Qeynos (repeatable every 2 hours) Collections *eq2 collection:Samples of Destiny 5 Year Anniversary The following quests and items were '''only' available during the 5 year anniversary celebration in 2009.'' *2009 Forum Challenge Paintings *eq2 quest:The Overlord's Impending Speech - Speak to eq2 mob:Guard Captain Kyrius north of the Execution Plaza **Repeat this quest 5 times to receive a eq2 item:Royal Scroll of Assistance (repeatable every 2 hours) *eq2 quest:The Queen's Impending Speech - Speak to eq2 mob:Guard Captain Detri near the Citadel bridge in North Qeynos **Repeat this quest 5 times to receive a eq2 item:Royal Scroll of Assistance (repeatable every 2 hours) EQ2 turns 7 this year Check the Marketplace for your free EQ2 birthday present! Happy Birthday EverQuest II! To celebrate the 7th anniversary of EQ2 you can grab a free statue of Lucan D'Lere suitable for your guild hall or home (there will be an Antonia one coming out next summer with the Qeynos revamp). Free for a limited time on the Marketplace! Additionally, the new eight-year veteran reward is now available, so those of you that have been with us the longest will start earning those rewards as you hit your own eight-year mark. The new eight-year veteran reward contains the following items: ::"Veteran Revival": A spell that allows you to rez yourself or a friend once per day. ::Your choice of an elemental hover disc mount (flyable if you are 85 or above, ground mount otherwise). ::"Vision of the Thulosian": A green particle effect on your eyes, like the Thulosians have in the Moors of Ykesha. ::Six XP potions (+110% xp, 1-hour duration (go alts go!) ::A new title: "The Veteran" *It's possible to hit the eight-year vet mark if you got the bonus time offered in a previous collector's edition from years past. That's why it's possible to have an eight-year veteran reward on a seven-year old game. on all pages relating to this event.}} --